Fate
by tardisthree
Summary: HippoXYuri and GaitoXSara.  Hippo finally finds a trace of his beloved Yuri, but when he gets there he finds a small fish, though he says he is happy just being near her. Gaito takes it upon himself that they get together properly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I do not own ANY of the characters in this fanfic, they all belong to pink hanorami. This is purely fan made.**

' Hey Hippo, any luck?' Lucia asked.

' Nope, none. I don't think I'll ever find Yuri-san,' Hippo said, nearly in tears. Ever since Gaito had sent Yuri up to the surface on Valentine's day, Hippo had spent all his spare time searching for her. Lucia and the others had helped at first, but they soon began to lose hope. Hippo, however, wasn't going to give up on the woman of his dreams that easily.  


* * *

  
'Hippo, please find me quickly.'

'But I've been trying, and there's no trace!'

'Use this pendant, it will show you the way. When you wear it you will know which way to go.'

'Thank you, Yuri-san. I will be with you soon.'

'I love you, Hippo-sama.'

'I love you too, Yuri-san.'

Hippo woke up from his dream with a start. Another Yuri dream. This was getting worse and worse. But when he looked down he was wearing a pendant, the same pendant from the dream! Maybe, could it be, could today be the day he would finally find Yuri-san?

**A/N- Okay so, hope you liked it, please R&R XD. This is my first fanfic, so I want to know what people think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Pink Hanorami. This is purely fan made.**

'So, when you woke up, the pendant was just there? Strange,' said Hanon. She, Lucia, Rina, Seira and Kaito were trying to make sense of Hippo's dream.

'Yes, so now I need to use to pendant and find Yuri-san. I should be back by next week. Wait, Lucia, who are you ringing?'

'Coco, Noel and Caren will want to hear about this. You didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?'

* * *

_2 hours later…_

'So, we're off to find Yuri? Brilliant!' Noel exclaimed, excitedly.

'I can't wait!' agreed Caren.

'Count us in!' said Coco.

'So how does this pendant thing work?' asked Rina.

'I don't know exactly. But I trust Yuri-san, and I know it will work, somehow.'

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find Yuri!' Hanon Decided.

**A/N- so, another chapter. hope you liked it. Don't worry, next chapter they actually get onto the searching-for-Yuri part lol! Please R&R. Tardisthree x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Pink Hanorami. This is Purely fan made.**

'Which way now, Hippo?' Lucia asked. It had seemed a great idea at the time, but now they were actually spending hours swimming on what seemed more and more like a wild goose chase, she wasn't so sure.

'Left at the rock that looks like a piranha, and then straight down,' Hippo replied.

Everyone was tired and out of patience. Only Hippo and Coco had any energy left. Coco was running on adrenalin. She was terrified at the thought of seeing Sara again, but at the same time more excited than she had been since her coming of age ceremony.

'We're here!' said Hippo, pulling Coco out of her thoughts. 'This is it.'  


* * *

  
Ahead of them was a large, back castle, surrounded in mist.

'It's so dark,' whispered Hanon.

'And cold,' added Rina.

Kaito looked in interest. This was, after all, where his brother had been living for the past year or so.

'It's so…. So…..,' he began, but couldn't find the right words to continue. Lucia swam over and took his hand. He smiled gratefully. Although the last time he had seen him, Gaito had tried to steal all of Kaito's power, and nearly drain him completely, they were still twins. The idea that his 'other half' had been living here, well it scared the life out of him. Suddenly the big doors swung open.

'Enter,' said a voice from out the mist.

_To be continued…._

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whether you liked it or not, please R&R. This is my first fanfic, and i really want to know how my writing is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Pink Hanorami. This is Purely fan made.**

'Enter' said a voice. The mermaids and Kaito stayed put, only Hippo went forwards. 'Is Yuri-san here?' he asked.

'All the dark lovers are here, in their original form. Enter.'

'Come on what are we waiting for?' Coco asked suddenly. 'We came all this way to stand at the entrance gates? I don't think so.'

'She's right,' said Rina. 'Let's go.'

Cautiously they went into the castle, and went into a large room. There, on a throne was Gaito, next to him Sara, and at his feet, four small fish, who never took their eyes off him once.  


* * *

  
Then the smallest fish suddenly swam up to Hippo.

'Could it be you, Yuri-san, in your true form?' Hippo asked. 'I found you at last. This is the happiest day of my life, after the day I first met you, of course.'

'But Hippo, she's a fish,' Lucia pointed out insensitively. 'I mean, if you thought being together was hard before, how about now?'

"Yuri-san is the most beautiful and special person in the world. I would be happy just being near her, just able to see her, no matter what form she's in.'

_To be continued…_

**A/N - Well, another chapter. Hope you like it. I know it's a bit soppy and corny, but it is a romance theme after all. Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I do not own any of the characters they belong to Pink Hanorami. This is purely fan made.**

_'Yuri-san's the most beautiful and special person in the world…._'

Those words would haunt Gaito for a long time. He had never felt that way about the dark lovers, he just used them to get what he wanted. Sara. And even though she had followed him down, and she had chosen him over mitsuki-sensei, he always had this nagging feeling that she would rather be with him, that she was smiling outside but dying inside.

Anyway, back to Yuri. Hippo obviously loved her with all his heart, but although Yuri loved him too, she had chosen Gaito, and had been faithful to him, even when he hurt her and used her, she chose Gaito. And now Yuri was regretting her choice. Did that make Hippo and Yuri's pain his fault? Probably, yes.  


* * *

  
'Sara?'

'Yes, Coco?'

'I'm sorry about everything.'

'What do you mean? It was all my fault, everything was down to me. You were the best friend I could ever have, and I misused your trust and friendship.'

'So we're friends?'

'Yes. Best friends.'

_Knock knock._

'Come in. Oh, hi Gaito. What's up?'

'I'll leave you two to it,' said Coco, leaving.

'Sara, if something bad happened and you thought it was your fault what would you do? Hypothetically, of course.'

'Well, I have a lot of experience there. When I found out the truth about Tarou-chan, I knew that I had to put everything right, all my mistakes with Tarou-chan, with the mermaid princesses, and with you… I would do whatever I could to make it right. But Gaito, what is this all about? What is it that you think you have caused?'

'Like I said, it was hypothetical. Thanks for your help.' Gaito left, thinking. Whatever he could to help…but there was nothing he could think of.

Unless…

_To be continued…_

**A/N- I tried to add a little suspense at the end of this chapter. Don't know if it worked! Anyway, defo read the next chapter, it is the climax. Don't forget R&R XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I do not own the characters, they belong to Pink Hanorami. This is purely fan made.**

_Gaito left, thinking. Whatever he could to help. But there was nothing he could think of. _

_Unless…_

'Morning, Gaito,' greeted Kaito cheerfully. 'What's for breakfast?'

'Whatever you can find. You do know, Kaito, Panthalessa descendants can go for decades without eating or drinking one iota of food. But you seem to be hungry all the time!' Everyone laughed cheerfully, then Gaito spotted Hippo in the corner of the room, talking to a small fish.

'Hey Hippo, Yuri, what's up?'

'Nothing that concerns you, Gaito.' Hippo didn't even pretend to have forgiven Gaito.

'Look, Hippo, I know you hate me, and I understand why, but I have an idea to change Yuri.' Hippo's eyes widened a little. 'if you just let me hold her one minute…' Yuri swam over to Gaito accordingly. Gaito closed his eyes, and focused on the power flowing from him into Yuri…  


* * *

  
'Gaito, NO!' Sara screamed, suddenly realising what was going on. ' It'll drain you, kill you! You don't have enough power to do this!'

'But Sara, it's like you said, I should do whatever I could to help.'

'Not at the cost of your own life. Please don't do this, please, Gaito.'

'I'm sorry Sara. But it's for the best. Now you don't have to worry about me, and can go and live with your human.'

'But Gaito… I don't think I want to. Not anymore. Tarou-chan taught me how to love… But in the end you were my heart's true desire.'

'Sara…'

As Gaito and Sara looked at each other, tears running down their face, slowly their lips touched. That is how they were, as slowly all the life was sapped out of Gaito. Hippo and Yuri can be together forever, but Gaito and Sara were separated just as they found each other.

**A/N - It is really rather depressing, huh? I don't know how this weird spin on things happened, but it did. I was going to end it here, but thought I'd rather end on a happy note, so added an epilogue. It is a bit corny, but a lot more cheerful. Please R&R.**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N - I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Pink Hanorami. This is purely fan made.**

Sara tossed and turned as she had yet another nightmare about Gaito. She had them every night, each more real than the last. It was like he was trying to get a message across to her, from the dead. Ridiculous really.

She went downstairs, and poured herself some cereal. Staying here, at the Piari Palace, with all the other mermaid princesses was okay, but she saw Gaito everywhere she turned. One good thing had come out of his death, and that was Hippo and Yuri. They had been married nearly a month now, and it felt only like yesterday, she could see it all so clearly… She had rotten luck. The first man she falls for, she ends up trying to kill for so many years, the second dies in her arms, granting some one else happiness and love at the same time. Ironic, really.  


* * *

  
'Sara, are you okay, don't cry!' Lucia said, coming in to the kitchen. Sara looked up, and felt her face, and sure enough she was crying. She hadn't even noticed.

'Sorry, I don't mean to be so pathetic. But I was just thinking, there's nothing left for me here. My country is destroyed, there is a new orange princess who is going to take my place. The man I love is dead. You've been kind, letting me stay here, but I am unneeded really. There are eight of us, and we need only seven and…'

'Sara, don't say that! We want you to stay here, and being needed isn't that great. I am needed twice as much being a mermaid princess and Aqua-Regina!'

'Oh yes, I forgot about that. What are your new powers like?'

'Amazing really. I can do things I could never even dream of doing.'

'Do you think…no, it's too much to ask.'

'What is it?'

'Never mind. Forget I said anything.'

'Tell me, maybe I can help.'

'Could you create a passageway to the other side?'

'I don't know, but I can sure try! Let's go!'  


* * *

  
Lucia opened her eyes, and there in front of her was a gate. 'Umm, excuse me, we are looking for a Gaito?' Lucia asked the gatekeeper.

'One sec, love. Any one here called Gaito? Two lovely women looking for ya! Anyone?'

_a few minutes pass in the same way…_

'I'm called Gaito.'

'Gaito!'

'Sara!'

'I missed you so much!'

'I missed you too!'

'I thought I'd never see you again.'

'You know, I can't stay in the land of the living that long. I'm dead now. I've passed over.'

'But I could come and live with you. In the land of the dead, that is.'

'I could never ask you to give up your whole life like that for me. You belong there, and I belong here.'

'But Gaito, you are my life now. There is nothing left for me here. My country is destroyed and if I leave there is already an orange mermaid princess ready to take my place.'

'Sara.. you would give up all that… for me…Sara, I love you!'

'I love you too, Gaito! And now, we can be together forever!'

**A/N - I know, corny right? I just couldn't end things how they were, it was too depressing. Hope you enjoyed reading it, if you did R&R, and if you didn't R&R anyways!**


End file.
